Forever Darkness
by Miaki
Summary: Unforeseen darkness is coming, no one knows what it may be except for one person. (R & R please!)
1. Default Chapter

Forever Darkness New Mission Time  
  
It was a sunny day in Tokyo city. Trees were blowing gently in the soft breeze. Clouds were floating above the homes of many people. Birds singing and chirping their love song to the world. Yuusuke laying in the shade under a tree, relaxing. Yuusuke sighed, "I could get used to this."  
  
A smile was on his face with his eyes closed. "I'm afraid that won't be happening," a familiar voice said.  
  
He opened his eyes and in front of him, a large face peering at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed and jumped to his feet. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry about that," She sat down next down him and looked at deep blue sky.  
  
Yuusuke opened is right eye and looked at Botan. "So why are you here?"  
  
"You have a new mission." Her face refused to look away from the clouded sky.  
  
"What is it this time, Botan?"  
  
"A group of villains want to take over the three worlds. They are known as the Amadarans."  
  
Yuusuke sat up and turn towards her. "What's so great about these people? I mean besides taking over the three worlds and all."  
  
"They posses a power weapon to do so, that's so dangerous that if missed used, a vortex, or what you consider to be a black hole, would be form. The three worlds would collapse and there would be nothing left. Complete darkness in nothingness. Plus they stole the weapon from the Reikai (Spirit World) Vault."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'm assuming that Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara will be joining, too."  
  
"Right on! And I've already told Kuwabara and he is already waiting at the meeting site. Kurama and Hiei should already be there, too."  
  
"But do we have to go immediately? I only had 2 days of relaxing, and you want me to accept this mission right away. No way! I want more time to relax."  
  
"Not an option when you're a Detective."  
  
"Ah, man."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, I was told that someone new was assigned to go with you."  
  
"Do we know who?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, even Koenma doesn't know exactly. I guess you'll find out when you get there. Now get going, Koenma said the new person would already be at the castle where you are going."  
  
"So where are we meeting, anyway?"  
  
"On 4th Street and 7th Avenue."  
  
"Isn't that close to Kurama lives?"  
  
"I believe so. So let's get moving!"  
  
As soon as Botan and Yusuke approached the corner, in which they were supposed to meet, they only saw Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara. How's it goin'? Where's Kurama?"  
  
"He's not here ye-" Kuwabara looked at one of the roads and saw Kurama and a girl with him. Kurama and the girl walked to the awaiting group. "Hey, Kurama, who's this pretty lady?"  
  
Kurama turned his head towards the girl, "This Makira, Yuri."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Yuri said as she bowed. "Who are your friends?" she asked Kurama.  
  
"This is Hiei and that is Botan," he pointed to him. "These two are Kuwabara, Kazuma and Urameshi, Yusuke."  
  
"Urameshi, eh?" she looked at him and smiled. "You have some reputation all over."  
  
"Um . . . thank . . . you?" Yusuke was very confused.  
  
"But I really must be off to my job," she began to walk to off. "It's been nice meeting all. I'll see you guys real soon. Bye!" She ran off on a sidewalk away from them.  
  
After a moment of silence, Kuwabara looked at Kurama, "Hey Kurama. Is she your girlfriend or something?" He nudged Kurama with his elbow playfully messing up his shirt. "'Cus ya know you can tell us anything, right?"  
  
Kurama got away from Kuwabara and fixed his shirt. "She's just a friend from class," he reassured him.  
  
"Just a friend, eh? Yeah, right."  
  
"Well, let's go!" Yusuke said.  
  
*Makai*  
  
They looked around the desalinate wasteland. Broken trees split in half, all leafless. In the near distance, there was a castle. A rather colossal castle, reaching the dark clouds above. The group walked quickly to it. When the reached the castle they realize they were only grains of rice compared to the Amadarans' castle. "Whoa! Can a castle get any bigger than this?" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Well, Carnerio Castle is the largest castle in Makai," Kurama somewhat answering his question. "I've heard that is as large as Tokyo across." He looked around for any sign of the new member.  
  
"AS LARGE AS TOKYO ACROSS!!!!!!!" both yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"That's amazing," Yusuke said as he was scaling the wall.  
  
As they neared the castle door they noticed someone sitting cross-legged quietly on a rock. He was wearing a straw Chinese, and a cloak. The only part of the face was his mouth, nose, and at some points, his right eye through a crack in the hat. When the rock reached the man, he stood up.  
  
"Are you the new guy assigned to us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
". . ." he looked at Yusuke and nodded.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
More silence. He turned and walked to the door and motioned the others to come.  
  
"Well, that was rude!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
They came up tot the massive doors and Yusuke was the first to attempt to open them, but they wouldn't open. He used a little more strength with no luck. Soon all for of them were pushing, but with all that strength, it wouldn't open. Noticing that the mysterious person was helping he called to him, "Hey, why don't stop standing there and help us!"  
  
The mysterious man walked over to the door and jumped to the right on a pedestal, and then, to the next one to the left, until he reached the top to of the large doors. At the top, there was a silver handle attached to a metal rope. He grabbed it and pulled on it, dropping to the ground. The door s opened, creaking every inch inwards. No one said a word as they walked in. No one wanted to admit his stupidity.  
  
The room that they entered was pitch black. The doors behind them slammed, leaving them in total darkness. Brilliant lights filled the room, blinding everyone for a few moments. Moments later a green, flying eyeball came to greet them.  
  
"Welcome, to the Carnerio Castle. To get to the four kings you must find your away around here. I hope you all get eaten," it cackled and flew away.  
  
The doors in front of them opened. They walked along a corridor what seemed like forever until they reached three paths. When Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara stopped, the mysterious man turned to the left path.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" cried Yusuke. "You don't know where to go. It could be the wrong path for all we know.  
  
The mysterious man responded, "On the contrary, I know exactly where to go."  
  
"Wow, he responded," said Kuwabara.  
  
They continued there trek through the castle.  
  
"Excuse me. . . " Kurama began to speak. "But how do you know your way around here?"  
  
"I've been here several times," and that was all he said until they reached a red door to a chamber.  
  
The flying, green eyeball came to greet them a gain. "I see you found your way here to Lord Tabukura's chamber. Have fun entering your death." It flew away and the doors opened.  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, they all walked in, with door closing behind them.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Yeah! Happy first chapter done. ^^ tell me what you think. Pretty please!!!! I'll give you some cookies if you do! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Kuwabara's Turn

Forever Darkness  
  
Kuwabara's Turn Chapter 2  
  
Filled in the chamber were beautiful satin silks, hanging from every corner of the room. Reds to brilliant gold flourished in the chamber. In the back, a man dressed in fine silks of black and red, was sitting on a large pillow.  
  
"Welcome, strangers," he greeted with a scornful smile. "I see you have come to test your strength against me. Or is it that you want to get past me to get to our powerful leader?"  
  
There was silence and then there were glares at the demon.  
  
"Oh, my! Please forgive my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kurimu. Now, whom shall I pulverize first?" He looked at each person smiling maniacally at them as he turned to the next one.  
  
When it came to looking at Kuwabara, Kurimu's expression changed to emotionless. Kuwabara growled, "Guess I'm gonna have take him on, since no one is volunteering." He stepped forward glaring at him and threatening Kurimu. "I'm gonna kick your sorry ass and throw you out the window!"  
  
"That's a bunch of pointless words to an enemy when he is standing right in front of you," a familiar voice said from behind.  
  
Kuwabara turned his head at the voice. "Shut up Hiei!! I didn't ask you for your advice!"  
  
Now, Kurimu charged Kuwabara with his fist, hitting square in the face, making him fly back, hitting the ground. "This is what happens to idiots who get distracted," Hiei scorned.  
  
"Shut up!! I'm not asking for your help either!!" with Kuwabara held out his hand and cried out, "REI KEN!"  
  
His spirit sword appeared and he charged at Kurimu, striking him with a powerful blow to the chest. . .  
  
*Miaki conscience pops out of nowhere*  
  
"The next scene has been censored for our readers due to the fact that this scene is extremely bloody for younger viewers, who really aren't supposed to read this, but are nonetheless, to read and that the author, Miaki, refuses to do a fight scene with Kuwabara fighting."  
  
*Anti-conscience*  
  
"Let me translate what the conscience said, but in a simple manner. Miaki- sama hates Kuwabara from hell and back. Also, Miaki-sama is too lazy to write the fight scene. So . . . DEAL WITH IT! Now back to the story."  
  
*Conscience and Anti-conscience disappear into thin air*  
  
. . . With the final blow, Kuwabara stabs Kurimu in the chest. Kurimu falls to the ground dead from the senseless beating taken by Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara's shirt was torn off, showing his many scratches and bruises. He sighed with relief that one of the Amadarans was dead.  
  
As you can see I really do hate Kuwabara, that's why I made this chapter short and I'm lazy, too. 


End file.
